


Just Need You

by a_artic



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, little suggestive at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_artic/pseuds/a_artic
Summary: A little birthday story about the one and only Wonho





	Just Need You

It took all of two seconds for Hoseok to fall in love all over again. The way her lips pursed when she focused. The slight tilt that exposed her neck. He restrained himself from walking over and showering her in kisses. Hoseok wandered over to the couch and took out his phone. Immediately he knew it was all wrong.

Hoseok slithered off the couch and changed camera angles. This time it was just right. The light bounced off her hair and skin as if she was glass. Living artwork peacefully sitting at his dinner table. The click of his phone catches her attention. She turns to him. Her confusion turns to amusement as Hoseok dramatically clutches his chest. He tumbles to the floor, grumbling that her gaze shot him in the heart. She chuckles, covering her mouth. Her hands search for a piece of paper and finds a scrapped script. She crumples the paper and tosses it at Hoseok.

It smacks him on the face. He scrambles to grab the paper and holds it in his arms as if he were holding a child.

“I’ve been blessed!”

She rolls her eyes and leans against the table. Her chin finds its place in her palm as she lovingly gazes at Hoseok. He tucks the paper into his sweats pocket and walks over to her. Hoseok takes her face into his hands. She melts as he runs his thumbs back and forth over her cheeks. It’s mornings like this that make Hoseok want to stay home all day. Just the two of them.

He looks down at her soft lips. Her lipstick is meticulous. Refusing to ruin perfection, Hoseok settles for placing a tender kiss on her forehead. Her hands reach for Hoseok’s waist. Her fingers slide over the thin, baggy shirt covering him. Hoseok shudders as she traces the lines of his muscles. He pulls back and tries to shake off his desire. She smirks as she watches Hoseok fight the haze taking over his eyes. And she pushes it one step further.

She pulls him closer until her breath is making his shirt move. Hoseok looks away, the heat rising in his cheeks. Without a moment’s rest, she lifts his shirt and kisses the freckle on his stomach. Hoseok turns in shock back to her. A sly grin is plastered on her face as she lowers his shirt. She takes her time as she plays with his waistband. Every movement is painstakingly slow. Hoseok’s skin feels electric, humming with sensitivity. At that moment, one thought ran through his mind. Screw that lipstick.

Hoseok puts his hand behind her neck and pulls her into an exhilarating kiss. The desire he’d been fighting back comes to the surface and overtakes him. Hoseok lifts her out of her seat. He groans as she wraps her legs around him. Her hands find their way into his hair. It sends a tremble down his spine. He presses his fingers into her back, pulling her flush against him.

Hoseok walks into their room and gingerly places her on the bed. He breaks away from her and drinks her in. Her lips draw him in. The edges of her lipstick are messy but the part of her lips is intoxicatingly inviting. She tugs on his shirt, pulling him back in.

“Happy birthday.”

Her voice makes his mouth go dry. The husky edge pushes him off the edge. A typhoon of pleasure floods his system as she whispers in his ear everything she wants him to do to her.

Nothing beats a birthday with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've updated here but I hope to be more active. Thanks for all the love thus far! 💕


End file.
